


Fell in Love with the Monster

by PuppyWillGraham



Series: Folie à Deux [amnesia!AU] [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter are happily together, but a fatal accident could cause everything to shatter and collapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell in Love with the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> i usually write (fairly) angst-less ideas, but this one just would not go away. oops.
> 
> not beta'd. all mistakes are my own.

When Will Graham first wakes up, he's alone in a hospital room, connected to a bunch of IV's and countless other leads that are hooked up to different machines. Probably keeping him alive. His head is pounding and he doesn't remember a lot, not even the reason why he's in hospital in the first place. All he knows is that he can feel another headache coming on. He lets himself fall into another sleep.

\--

When the profiler wakes up again, he feels a sharp pain in his temples as soon as the bright and artificial light hits his eyes, his hands coming up to cover his face.

"Will. You're awake." He knows that voice...

...But he can't remember the man's name. No matter how hard he tries. He knows his own name, and...hadn't he been locked up in the BSHCI just moments before?

"Will?"

Will doesn't take his hands away from his face.

"Please turn the lights off."

"They are off, Will."

"It's too bright. My head hurts. What happened? Why am I in here?" He thinks if he hears the stranger talk some more, he'll be able to place him. Nothing has flashed up in his mind so far.

"You were in a car accident, Will. You've been unconscious for a couple of weeks." A swallow. Will can hear the relief in the other person's voice. "I was worried you were--"

" _Dr. Lecter_?" Those words from the older man trigger a memory. Oh, God. He's trapped in a bed, in his hospital room, practically blinded, unable to get away from the Chesapeake Ripper. He can't find the strength to move yet, rendered helpless.

"...Yes. It's me." Hannibal had known there'd be a risk of...confusion, with such a hard knock to the head. "Will. What do you remember?"

"Oh, God. Stay away from me. Please. _Don't come near me, don't touch me, stay away._ " Will sounds almost hysterical as he finally uncovers his face, blinking into the light which doesn't hurt his eyes or head now. "I remember finding you. Finding out...what you are."

Hannibal purses his lips, his face impassive, yet he can tell that everything he'd ever built, everything that _they'd_ ever built, was becoming shattered. If only he could find a way to calm Will down.

"I see you. I see you now. I know what you are." Will scrubs at his face and tears the leads from himself, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. Panic seizes his chest and he stares at Hannibal, making a move to get out of the hospital bed.

He can't stay in bed. He can't stay in the same vicinity as this _monster_.

Hannibal doesn't listen; he comes near as soon as Will tries to get out of bed, he touches the younger man, he doesn't stay away. "Will, please, you have to listen to me. Let me explain."

Will can't stand the way the older man handles him so carefully, and he almost yells out for him to let go, but is distracted by the matching rings on their hands. His body near collapses in on itself. "What?"

"Please, get back into bed, Will." Hannibal can't find it within himself to use one of the pet names he used to be able to use without a care in the world. He can't right now. He has to be careful, just like the start.

"I don't understand. We're...what, _married_?"

Hannibal sighs, staying where he is, with his arms wrapped around the slightly shorter man just like he had a thousand times before. "No, not married, not yet. We're engaged. We have been for a few months now."

A cry tears from Will's throat then. "But you're the Ripper. How can we be-- What the fuck have you done to me, Dr. Lecter?" Will wrenches himself from Hannibal's grasp, stumbling around the bed to the other side, not yet knowing what he's looking for.

"We fell in love, Will. I love you, and you love me."

" _No!_ " Will wonders why the doctors and nurses haven't come to check on him yet.

"No?"

"No, no, no. I don't want this, I don't want you. You're a murderer! Where are the nurses and doctors!?" Hannibal is quick to move around the bed and wrap Will up in his embrace yet again.

"You need to calm down. Please, my darling, calm yourself."

" _Get off of me_ \--" Will grunts as he wrestles with his supposed fiancé and grabs for anything he can get at.

It's something sharp. He doesn't even know how he ends up with it in his hand, then plunging it into himself. Hannibal makes a grab for it, which only makes the whole situation worse. It goes in so deep, rendering him speechless, and as the other man tries to grab for it again, Will twists away, jabbing the blade in even worse. He doesn't even make a sound as he tugs it out, dropping it to the floor.

Hannibal's eyes are wide as he tries to reach for the other, to stem the bleeding, but he doesn't know how bad Will's memory loss is and an internal battle commences. If he saves Will, their whole idyllic life could become shattered. If he lets Will die, there's no risk of him being exposed as the Chesapeake Ripper. He loves Will, but he rates his freedom, too. Will could be even more stubborn to get him to love him back a second time.

But wasn't that the point?

\--

Will Graham wakes up a third time, back home. He doesn't remember much. All he can feel is a dull thumping in his head.

"You're awake, Will."

"Yeah... What the hell happened, Hannibal?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm unsure if this is even any good... i changed my mind halfway through writing it what direction it would take, so.. yeah. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
